The vampier ghost
by EvilLittleChibi
Summary: Duo is being followed around by a little ghost girl. There will be some Yaoi in later chapters. (this is my friend Jamie's fic not mine)
1. Default Chapter

  
  
As Duo walked down the street with his head down, staring at his   
feet, a light blue ball of light circled behind him. Following him.   
Duo suddenly stopped with the feeling that something was watching him,   
and turned around. He saw nothing but a light mist where the light   
blue orb had been, and turned around and kept walking.  
  
When he got to the door to the front porch of his dorm, he unlocked  
the door and went inside. Looking up as he shut the door lighly, he   
came face to face with a young girl that looked transparent. Duo   
rubbed his eyes, and reached out to her thinking she was just a figment of his   
imagination.**CLICK** The lights suddenly came on and in Duo's ears   
came   
a screaching voice of the dorm monitor, "Mr. Maxwell!!" said Ms. Une,  
  
"What are you doing comming in at 3am?? You very well know curfiew is   
at 10!"  
  
Jerking around to see where the voice was comming from Duo answered,   
" I..um..was just...."  
  
"Just....?"   
  
Duo glance back at the door hoping to see the girl he thought was his   
imagination, but instead saw one of his friends come in the door. Duo   
quickly put his arm around his friend.   
  
"I was just helping my buddy Quatre, here, with his car. It died a   
couple miles away from here, and i just had to go help him.   
Unfortunatly my car's in the shop so i had to ride my bike to get to   
him."   
  
*Duo and Quatre give big smiles and shake their heads in secquence*  
  
"Well...." sighs Ms. Une, "Try not to be out so late next time, ok?"  
  
*....still shaking their heads*  
  
With that Duo and Quatre both ran up stairs and to their rooms and   
shut their doors.   
  
The girl floated down from the ceiling where she hid, turned back into   
her light blue ball and continued to follow Duo into his bedroom where   
she watched him start to fall asleep.  
  



	2. The vampier ghost:part 2

  
  
  
The Vampire Ghost part II  
  
During the night Duo tossed and turned in his sleep. He woke up and  
looked at the clock. 2:43am. He got up and stumbled over to the   
bathroom to get a drink of water with the ghost girl following close  
behind him. As he took a cup out of the medicine cabinit and filled   
it with water, he looked in the mirror and saw a figure standing behind  
him. Startled, Duo turned around dropping the glass of water in the   
sink. He squinted his eyes to try to focus on the object in front of   
him. After a minute he was able to see a young transparent girl with   
long straight hair, a hat with a big rim, and a dress that went down   
to her knees. She didn't move her mouth, but somehow Duo was able to   
hear her speak in his mind.  
  
"Hi. My name is Sarah. What's your name?"she asked.   
  
"M-my name is Duo." he replied thinking it was all a dream. Sarah,   
then, reached out her hand to Duo. Duo pinched his cheek to see if   
he really was awake, and turned to look for the light switch. The   
switch turned on with a loud **CLICK** and as he turned to face the   
girl to get a better look at what he was seeing, the girl was gone.  
  
The next morning Duo dragged himself out of bed and down the dorm   
stairs. He yawned, closing his eyes, tripped on the third to last step  
and fell flat on his face. Soon enough Wufei came around the corner.  
  
"Get up Maxwell!" Wufei scorned starting to help Duo up, " Were you   
laying there so people could use you as a doormatt? ........weakling."   
With that Wufei dragged Duo down the hall to their first class, meeting  
Quatre along the way.   
  
  
In class the teacher announced, " Today class we will be having a pop  
quiz. So I hope you all did your homework!" She started passing out   
the papers, knocking Duo on the head a couple of times so he'd wake up.   
Duo sat up and slouched.   
  
"Ok class, now you can't use notes on this, so just think everything   
through carefully." the teacher said starting to sit down at her desk.   
"Oh and Duo...this time turn in your own test."  
  
As everyone started their test, Quatre leaned up on his desk,   
somewhat, and whispered to Duo,"Hey, you don't look so good. Are you   
ok?"  
  
Duo looked up a little, "No i'm not ok....don't worry about it,   
i don't think you'll understand Q"  
  
The teacher walks over to Duo and Quatre and takes their tests.  
" Well, it looks to me like you guys are done, ne?" Walking over  
to her desk she rips up their tests and throws them in the trash.  
"Cheating is not allowed."  
  
Quatre's jaw dropped at the site of what his teacher did.   
  
"Shit." Duo mumbled.  
  
In the back corner of the room you were able to hear a light   
snickering from Wufei, who wouldn't look up from his test to see Duo   
glaring at him.   
  
As lunch came around, all the students packed into the cafetieria.  
Duo, of course, ran, but was stopped by a boy his height short brown   
hair and no expression on his face.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  



	3. The vampier ghost:part 3

...... The Vampire Ghost: part III  
  
Duo move to the right to try and walk around him so he could finish   
his scramble for food, but was blocked by the kid moving the same   
direction. He tried going to the left, but was blocked again. Then   
back to the right, but still there was no justice and he was still   
blocked by the brown haired boy from his food. By this point Duo was   
getting pretty pissed and frowned while shoving past the person in   
front of him. Nearly knocking the him down the stranger wactched as   
Duo pushed and shoved his way to the front of the lunch line to get   
his food and then be shoved out of the line by four of the people he   
had cut in front of. Duo, giving a look of desperation on his face,   
decided to go sit down and wait for the line to cut down. As he   
walked over to the table where Quatre was sitting he glanced over   
where he was stopped by that boy, but he was gone. He stopped at   
the table and looked around.  
  
"What are you looking for, Duo?" Quatre asked looking at Duo with a   
confused expression on his face.   
  
"Uh.......nothin. I'm just seein' who all's here." Said Duo while   
sitting next to Quatre.   
  
" So........Q........" Duo looked at Quatre's food, "You're my best   
bud, right?"   
  
"Well, yeah, I guess so. Why?"   
  
"Well, if you're my buddy you'd be happy to give me some of your food,   
right?"  
  
Quatre munched on a fry. "No."  
  
Duo's stomach growled really load and some people from the table next   
to them turned around and looked at Duo.  
  
Quatre sighed,".....fine..."  
  
"GREAT!" Duo grabbed Quatre's plate, rubbed his hands together and   
started to debate what he wanted to eat first.  
  
"Help yourself, Duo." Knowing he wouldn't get any food back Quatre   
stood up and went off to the lunch line. A moment later Wufei showed  
up at the table. He looked at Duo.  
  
"Maxwell, what are you doing?" He watched Duo pick up a bunch of food,  
mainly a peanut butter sandwhich, a piece of cake, peas, a couple of   
small carrots, and some pineaple slices, or actually the whole lunch on  
the plate, be stuffed into his mouth.  
  
Duo looked up at Wufei. "MWHI WHO-FEA!"  
  
Wufei dropped his jaw and shook his head. "What?"  
  
Duo tried to swallow all the food but started choking. He started   
pounding on his chest and signaling Wufei. It took a minute but   
Wufei finally realized what was going on and started to panick. Duo   
got up and stumbled into another table and collapsed. Wufei ran over   
to him, and gave the himlick remover which sent the food spraying all   
over some poor girl who ran to the bathroom crying, but Duo was still   
laying unconscious. Wufei was starting to run out of ideas and did the   
thing he hated most. CPR. He tilted Duo's head back, blew some air into  
his lungs and pumped on his chest. As he was going back to blow some   
more air into him, Duo opened his eyes and kissed Wufei.   
  
  
  
"AHHHHH!" Wufei screamed. "What the hell?!" He backed up a bit.  
  
"You know, Woofie, you're a pretty good kisser." Duo gave a big grin.   
He started to get up and dust himself off, " That was pretty impressive"  
  
"Y-You were faking?!!" Wufei was in outrage, "MAXWELL!!!!"He took out  
one of his mini swords, pointed it at Duo and started chasing him.   
Duo, of course, knew he was in for a beating so he ran like the wind.  
  
  
In the back of the room was the dark haired stranger. Hidden by a  
plant, he watched Wufei grab onto Duo's long braid and pull him down  
to his knees making him beg for mercy.  
  



End file.
